pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Monty and Dallelah
When Major Monogram realised of whom is his son dating, gets angry, after discovering why Vanessa loves Monty, maybe, Francis wasn't so wrong as it seem at first sight. Meanwhile, Phineas develops a crush on Stacy and Isabella gets jealous, and in all this mess, will Perry pass his medical check? Summary All starts a summer morning in the O.W.C.A., meanwhile Monty Monogram gets up and gets dressed, his father, checks his computer ignoring Carl's advice, when Francis sees a picture of Monty and Vanessa screams a loud. "Great Googly-Moogly!" At Flynn-Fletchers yard it is very sunny, and Candace and her friends are getting ready for going to the beach, Isabella arrives and gets surprised when Phineas mentions that: "it is better than when I saw her as the golfing queen", for changing of topic, Ferb asks where is Perry, and Phineas mention that Mom and Dad have taken him to the hospital for a check. Back at O.W.C.A. Monogram is arguing with his son and Monty gets out of home in a musical number, so, he goes to D.E.Inc. for living with his beloved girlfriend. Phineas arrives with his friends to Danville beach and offers Stacy a lemonade and Stacy thinks that it is cute but she doesn't seem to have any kind of interest for him but Phineas's optimism makes him attempt to build a giant Valentines card for her. Monty arrives to D.E.Inc and Vanessa asks Monty if he is angry at Francis, when Monty admits it, Vanessa tells him that, they could take revenge of the O.W.C.A. taking over it and use the power of its computers to take over the Tri-State Area, Monty starts denying but, Vanessa convinces him with a song, after that, blinded by love and angerment, Monty gives Vanessa and Doofenshmirtz the secret password of the O.W.C.A. mainframe. back at Danville beach, Isabella goes where the teens are and starts telling Stacy that Phineas is for her, but, obviously, Stacy doesn't realise about what is she saying. Meanwhile at O.W.C.A. heardquarters, Carl is cleaning a bit and the door is open of a kick, Monty enters in scene, Carl is very happy until he sees that Monty is with Vanessa, and an army of Normbots, Carl thinks that all is a scheme, Vanessa reveals her plot: She has been being evil the whole summer, but left Doof building the Inators and, when Doof ruled the area, kick him off, but she didn't built any inator because who will suspect of the daughter?, Monty discovers that he has made a mistake but, Vanessa convinces him to stay at her side, Monty can't say no to the woman he loves, even when he felt in love of a side that she hadn't got. At beach, Phineas shows Stacy the valentines card and Stacy realised that Phineas was in love with her and tells him that he must be with someone of her age, and points Isabella, later Phineas, is sad but Ferb tells him that he shouldn't worry, there are more fishes in the river. At O.W.C.A. Carl manages to scape of the trap unconsciently and his clumsiness, makes him crash with an inator that the O.W.C.A. had there, the machine launches a ray that makes Phineas forget about love and become oblivious again, later, Doof, discovered that he has been utiliced but Perry looks at him with a face that makes Doof discover that, if he could built all this inators, he can stop his own daughter, so he convines all the machines of the O.W.C.A. for stopping his daughter, by mistake, Doof destroys his own robots and Monogram sends Vanessa and Doof out, Vanessa says that she has been evil for a day and that she liked it, so Monty and her break, until the next date, Vanessa tells also that she will left the evil for the real genius. Songs *Moving On - Monty Monogram & Francis Monogram *Wannabe - Vanessa Doofenshmirtz feat. Monty Monogram *He is Mine - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (feat. dialogue provided by Stacy Hirano) End Credits Repetition of the last verse of "Wannabe" Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Asley Tisdale as Candace *Dan Povenmire as Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Monogram *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Olivia Olson as Vanessa *Seth Green as Monty *Tyler Mann as Carl *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Kelly Hu as Stacy *John Viener as Norm Category:Episodes Category:Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Category:Monty Monogram